


Exit Strategy

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has to do some "tactical training." Not exactly something she's looking forward to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exit Strategy

After there had been _another_ near-miss attack on the tower, it had been decided that Darcy needed some tactical training. She wasn't entirely sure who she had to “thank” for that, but it was a thing.

Which was why she was standing just inside the common room listening to Steve going over the “rules,” her arms tightly folded in front of her. She had to make it from her room up to the quinjet launchpad without being caught by, well, everyone. She pretty much assumed she would fail from the get-go, but she'd agreed to this. Well, Thor had kinda talked her into it. With his tongue. He was unfairly good with his tongue.

“Are you ready?” Steve asked, blue eyes heavy on her.

She made a face, but she nodded. “Yeah, I guess.” Not really. “If I win, though, I totally expect a pony.”

Tony smirked from where he was standing over by the mini-bar. “If you get to the launchpad, shortstack, you'll get more than a pony.”

Her eyebrows went up a little as she looked at him. “Huh.” Now that had some potential. Not that she really had any chance, but she was definitely interested.

Steve gestured down the hall towards her room. Sighing, Darcy pushed away from the counter she'd been standing next to and walked down to her room. They would “invading,” apparently, which made things more fair (and realistic), so it wasn't like the alarm would go off and then Clint would already be outside her room waiting for her.

She was a little bit restless. She picked up her phone and fiddled with it while she waited for the signal, but she couldn't really concentrate on anything. Anticipation was swirling around in her stomach.

The lights went out, followed by the soft glow of the emergency lights. That was it. They'd started. JARVIS' voice came over the speaker, telling her not to panic and advising her to evacuate.

Darcy took a deep breath. She tucked her phone into her pocket and headed towards the door. She'd just settled her hand on her doorknob when a sound from behind her distracted her.

The sliding glass door that led out to the balcony was being opened from the outside. And that was... Thor. Of course it was. She watched him step inside, close the door behind him. “Isn't that technically cheating?”

He smiled as he crossed the room towards her, thick boots heavy against the carpet. “Not really. Should you truly find yourself in such danger, I would expect you to call to Heimdall and ask for aid.”

Darcy grinned, head falling back so she could look up at him. “You're serious.”

“Very.” His hand came out to cup her cheek, his thumb stroking along her jaw. “Your safety is important to me, and I know this isn't something you would do lightly.”

Well. She reached up her hand to rest it over his. “Yeah, that's true.” Because as much as she really kinda wanted to visit Asgard, she also kinda really didn't. “So, what now?”

His smile widened into a grin. “I have an idea.” He stepped back, hand dropping down to take her own. Slightly bemused, she let him lead her through her apartment to the balcony and admit them both outside.

When his arm caught around her waist, holding her securely against the front of his body, it seemed pretty clear what was about to happen. This wasn't the first time she'd done this. It wasn't exactly her favorite way to travel, but it would do. She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. “What about Tony?” Because she didn't want to be intercepted on the way up.

“Tony is already inside, three floors down.” Thor lifted the hammer up over his head, started swinging it in a wide arc.

The sudden weightless feeling was always a little off-putting, as was the swoopy elevator-resting feeling that accompanied rapid descent. But in just a second, they touched down out on the middle of the launchpad. It was deserted, the quinjet safely tucked away inside or whatever.

Darcy let her arms drop, shaking her hands to get some warmth back into them as she stepped back to try and get the feeling back into them. “So, what now? Wait?”

He gestured towards the doors in the side of the wall. “I would suggest comfort while we wait.”

That sounded entirely fair. Darcy started towards the doors, Thor falling in step easily beside her. “I'm assuming you didn't tell them how this was going down?”

There was a glint of mischief in his blue eyes as he looked down at her. “They seemed determined to underestimate you, no matter my assurances that you would be able to care for yourself.” He reached past her for a door, and she heard it beep before the latch clicked over. He pulled it open.

It was a little locker room with a long bench in the middle. It didn't look particularly comfortable, but at least there was somewhere to sit down.

Thor eased himself down onto the padded bench and gave her a look of pure invitation. It was impossible not to smile at him as Darcy went over to go sit down next to him. “How long do you think before they figure it out?” she asked as she nestled against him, her thigh pressed along the length of his. He was still in his armor, but she'd long since gotten used to cuddling around that.

“Long enough.” His hand came down to rest over her thigh, warm through her yoga pants. His fingertips trailed down along the inside of her leg, tickling along the seam of the pants.

She stared down at his long, blunt-tipped fingers for a long moment before turning her attention back up to his face. “Do you really think that's the best idea right now?” Not that it wasn't _awfully_ tempting, but if the rest of them were actively trying to find her...

He winked at her, actually winked at her. He didn't stop, though, and the brush of his fingers felt really nice, even through her clothes.

His free hand came to rest in the small of her back. His hair brushed over her shoulder as he leaned into her, and it was entirely too easy to tilt her head back and meet his lips with her own.

She clutched at his upper arms, glad he'd gone with the armor-without-sleeves this time. He flexed a little bit under her touch, making her smile even as her mouth moved under his. She felt him shrug.

It wasn't really a surprise when he eased her down onto her back on the bench. His body was a warm weight against hers, but the rigidity of his armor got to be a bit too much. He seemed to sense it, though, pulling away before it really got uncomfortable.

His blue eyes moved over her, dark with desire. “They grow frustrated in their search.” He tapped his ear.

So apparently he had an earpiece in, but wasn't actively using it. Well, that was probably a good thing. She caught her lip between her teeth as she looked up at him. “How pissed are they gonna be, you think?”

A smile spread across his face again, the slightly predatory cast to it sending a shiver down her spine. “The least of my concerns. I'm far more interested in...” Large thumbs caught in the elastic waist of her pants, tugging gently. She lifted her ass off the padded seat, and he pulled them down until they were caught around her thighs.

She knew that Thor wouldn't let anyone catch her in a compromising position, and that he knew exactly where they all were, but it still made her a little bit antsy that they weren't exactly in a private space.

But her body was apparently more than ready to funnel that into a different type of excitement. He spread her open with his thumbs, eyes glinting as he looked down at her bared pussy, and she could already feel a shiver of anticipation running through her. “You crave my touch,” he rumbled, eyes darting up to her face.

“Always. Oh, god.” The side of his thumb nudged against her clit, and her eyes fell closed. “Yeah. I don't think you'll ever have to worry about that.”

Darcy heard the bench creak a little as he shifted, felt the ghost of his hot breath against her sensitive skin. She felt drawn out into one line of tension, her body taut and ready for... _That_. “Oh yeah.” The pointed tip of his tongue flicked over the sensitive bead of nerves, and it was everything she could do not to grind up against his face. “Definitely craving.”

He pressed a warm kiss to her mound. “Then allow me to ease your torment.” He nibbled at her labia, his bread prickling in the best way against against the delicate flesh. She shifted against him to try and get some more direct contact, but his hand splayed low across her belly, holding her in place.

“I thought you were going to- _oh_ \- ease my torment.” The accusation came out a lot more breathy than she'd intended, that was for sure.

His shoulders shifted between her thighs with his silent laughter. “Patience, dear one.”

“Okay, you're not the one with your-” she broke off into a yelp when his lips closed around her clit, drawing on it with steady pressure. Her hands flew to his head, fingers tangling in his long hair. She was always slightly surprised by just how soft his hair was.

Thor alternated long, lingering licks with darting flicks of his tongue. She couldn't help but roll her hips up into him a little, but every time she seemed to catch his rhythm, he'd change up what he was doing.

He was nothing if not thorough, and it wasn't long before she was writhing underneath him, the heat coiling tighter and tighter in her body. The edge of his teeth had her tugging on his hair until he let out a low, rumbling noise that vibrated through her.

“Oh shit,” she breathed, her entire body pulled so tight she felt she would shatter. She was right on the edge of ecstasy, sure that the next sweep of his tongue would push her over.

With her pants around her thighs, there wasn't a whole lot of room. It was a tight fit when Thor's hand slipped between her thighs, and her head rolled back and forth over the bench. “That's not gonna work.”

His mouth slipped free, making her let out a noise of disappointment. “You think you can't take me?”

“ _Fuck_!” came out on a drawn-out moan as one long finger slipped up into her cunt. She couldn't really move, and it somehow felt more intense. He couldn't get as deep as he usually could, but deep enough, she discovered as he skittered over that one perfect spot.

His mouth came down over her again, and it wasn't long before she was clenching around him, mouth open in a silent scream as she came.

Thor stayed with her through it, pulling away before it became too much. “They near,” was his warning.

By the time Steve threw the door open, Darcy's clothes were tucked back into place, and she was sitting demurely on the bench. They were all there, staring in at her, and she gave them a bright wave. “Hi.”

“You're supposed to be on the launchpad.” Steve's tone wasn't _quite_ an accusation.

“Well, I was, but it's warmer in here.” She grinned.

His dark eyes swept over where Thor was sitting just behind her, his arms loosely around her waist. “That's cheating.”

“It's what will happen should serious harm befall Darcy.” Thor's deep voice was very serious as he spoke practically in her ear. “Whether she is spirited out of harm's reach, or someone is sent to protect her...”

She sighed, shooting a look over her shoulder. Thor meant well, she knew he did. They all meant well, but... “Look, guys. I've done Earth invasions twice. I'm still here. You've got to give me a little bit more credit.” Her eyes lingered on Thor. “All of you.” She was a little bit more willing to forgive him, though, on account of the orgasms.

“Hmm.” Tony contemplated her for a second, then reached one gauntleted hand out to her. “Now, about your reward...”

 


End file.
